Let me think about it
by shadowjadis
Summary: Sequel to "A funny thing happened", beginning right after Lynette leaves. It includes a certain songfic touch.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_You say you want me_

_You say you need me_

_You say you love me_

_How come you're leaving?_

Katherine's POV

My! Did she freak out! But why? Last night everything seemed to work just fine… was it just the booze? At least she could stay… We do need to talk about it. Just talk. I'm not asking her to marry me. What is wrong with her? After all, she was the one who kissed me. She kissed me! She said she found me attractive. She appeared to enjoy it… Well, I did. What a night! It was better than I had ever imagined… why didn't I do it before? It would have saved me some pain for sure... But hey, of course I should have expected that. She's married and with children. And she was drunk. Yeah, Kathy, well done again! Damn, why can't I ever choose right? But no, I definitely have to talk to her. Only talk. I just wanna know how she feels. But what am I saying? It's pretty clear. She freaked out. She regrets it. My head aches. We didn't even get a chance to cuddle a bit! Oh, no, wait! I didn't just have this though… No, I'm still drunk. Sure. Or at least hangovered. But the hangover would be ok if she were here… No, no, that's wrong. Wrong thought, Kathy. God, I hope at least we can still be friends. Too late! She's embarrassed, and I… I just won't see her the same way again. Oh-oh! What does that mean? Oh, no, please! You're not seriously thinking that I'm slowly but steadily…? Nooo! I wanna die – and throw up!


	2. Morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Her head was still aching. That is why Lynette would have wanted to throw something at whoever was knocking at her door. She reluctantly opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the couch, wearing the same dress as the evening before. She looked at the clock in her kitchen. Apparently, she had been sleeping there for three hours. She was so tired and the hangover was so terrible that she had not even made it to her bedroom. She really did not feel like opening the door at all. Nevertheless, she made an effort to get up and answer.

"Ooh, someone partied hard last night!" Gabrielle grinned.

It was her and Susan who had woken the blonde up. She was going to reply to the comment, but no words came out of her mouth. She simply had no energy. Susan was the next one to speak.

"We wanted to visit Bree and apologize for our behavior last night. Are you coming with us?"

"Ok" Lynette replied in a weak voice.

The three of them started walking over to Bree's. Lynette had the impression that she was dragging her feet, as her legs felt too heavy.

"Oh, by the way, do you have an idea if Katherine came back?" Gabby asked.

Hearing her name made the blonde snap from her numb state of mind. She was sure her face had tensed and probably her cheeks were red.

"Lynette, are you alright?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Lynette replied "Why are you asking?"

"We knocked at her door before and she didn't reply" the latina explained "As you both disappeared suddenly last night, we thought you would be together"

"Oh… no, I have no idea where she is" Lynette lied nervously.

"That's funny, we thought you would know" Susan intervened "You seemed to be taking care of her pretty well last night"

The blonde held back a gasp. Could it be that they knew something about what had happened?

"You almost jumped from your chair to follow her to the bathroom" Susan went on "But I understand I was a bit too hard on her. Hell, she was pissing me off so much!"

Oh, so that was what she was talking about! Lynette sighed in relief as discreetly as she could. She followed her friends to Bree's, hoping the visit would be over quickly so that she could have a decent rest. However, as they walked past Katherine's place, she could not help but feel a shiver down her spine.

**To be continued**


	3. Taking over me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

'_Why are you looking at me like that?' she wanted to know._

'_Did you mean it?' Katherine asked._

'_Hell, yeah!'_

'_Why don't you prove it, then?'_

_Lynette sighed, her eyes still on her glass. Then, not exactly sure what she was doing, she looked at Katherine again._

'_What the hell!' she exclaimed before pulling her close to herself and kissing her passionately. _

That scene would replay in her head over and over, especially whenever she walked past the Mayfair home. One evening, Lynette decided that she was tired of just walking past. It was time for her to finish what she had begun. Therefore, she nodded to herself, as though saying "You can do it!" and knocked at her neighbor's door.

She had to stand there and wait until the door finally opened. Katherine seemed very surprised to see her.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" she asked kindly. It was easy to see that the surprise was positive.

"Hello Katherine!" Lynette replied "Can I come in? It won't be long"

"Sure" the auburn-haired woman smiled politely as she moved over.

Carefully, as if she was scared to break something, the blonde stepped inside. She had a look around Katherine's spotless living-room. Everything was in its place. Lynette could not help thinking how different they both were. In some way, she had always looked up to Katherine secretly.

"I've come to apologize" she said after the long pause.

Katherine gave her a puzzled look.

"What for?"

Lynette gazed into Katherine's hazel eyes. For a moment, her courage abandoned her. She did not know how to begin, but she felt that she had to, no matter what came out of her mouth.

"For leaving your house like that the other day. You wanted to talk, and I just acted like a coward"

"Hey, that already belongs to the past" Katherine smiled, although she would have sworn her eyes were starting to fill with tears "You were right. The best thing we can do is just pretend nothing happened and be friends"

"I'm glad you understand it" Lynette said softly.

Katherine nodded, looking down. Then she pulled her into a friendly hug, which was followed by a moment of silence in which they both just stared at each other. Lynette was the one to break it.

"So… are we good then?"

"We are good" Katherine confirmed.

Lynette gave her friend a soft smile as she turned away, ready to leave.

"I wish there was another choice…" she whispered as she opened the front door.

"Actually, there is" Katherine's voice said behind her.

She froze for a second, feeling her cheeks coloring. She could not believe she had said that out loud…

Katherine pushed the door closed. With her heart beating fast, Lynette turned to her friend, who pulled her into a passionate kiss with no warning.

"There are many kinds of friends" the redhead explained with a strange sparkle in her eyes "No-one would need to know about us"

A thousand ideas ran through Lynette's mind. And all of them were telling her that the right answer was no. So Lynette did the only thing she could do at that moment…

She ignored them.

Katherine moaned as her back hit her front door. Her lips were pressing against Lynette's, whose hands were travelling up Katherine's shirt. The mother of four knew she should not be doing it, but she did not care. She gasped as she felt Katherine's hand sliding down, caressing her crotch through the fabric of her jeans. It felt way too good to be wrong…

The sound of her alarm clock interrupted the moment. With a gasp, Lynette opened her eyes. It was the same dream again, for the third time already. She had managed to avoid her successfully for days in real life, but the way Katherine was invading her sub-conscious was starting to be scary. In the daytime, she could control her mind and stop her fantasies, which kept running through her head whenever she lowered her guard. But as soon as fell asleep, the same scenes would play over and over. Was it her biggest fear or repressed wishful thinking?

**To be continued…**


	4. The pick of destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Let me think about it…_

_Let me think about it…_

"I'm sorry. In the end I'm staying a bit longer than expected" Mrs. McCluskey said "Can't any other neighbor help you?"

"I don't think so. Gabrielle already has enough with her three girls, Bree has gone on a trip with Karl…"

"Susan?" McCluskey suggested.

"Well, she has MJ, and… I don't know, she and Mike might have plans"

"What about Katherine? She's alone, so she probably has time"

Lynette's hand, the one in which she was holding the telephone, froze.

"Unless you want to call Bob and Lee…" the older woman continued.

"Oh, I'm not sure, Karen" it took Lynette a bit longer than usual to react "But thanks anyway. I'll try to call someone else. Have fun!"

As she hung up, she cursed the time her eldest neighbor decided to leave and bond with her sister. The blonde housewife sighed harshly and buried her head in her hands. She had a business dinner with her firm and some potential clients that evening and did not want to leave her two youngest children alone. With Preston in Europe, Tom and Porter living on campus and Mrs. McCluskey away, she did not know what to do. Although Parker was very clever, he was still way too young to stay alone at home taking care of Penny. And if that was not enough, all her friends were busy.

"Bob, it's Lynette. Say, are you and Lee doing anything this evening?"

Bob and Lee were her last hope. After a week avoiding Katherine Mayfair successfully, the last thing she wanted was to call her, let alone ask for a favor. Destiny, however, seemed to have other plans for her.

"Alright. Thank you and enjoy the party!"

She hung up once more with a sigh. Apparently, there was no other option. She really did not want to do it. She knew Katherine would probably insist on talking about the _incident_, and that was the last thing she felt like. There was just nothing to discuss. But it was either leaving her children alone and unattended or mustering up enough courage to face her again.

In the end, she chose the latter. She decided that there was no use in being afraid of seeing her own neighbor, as it is impossible to run away from someone who lives on the same street as you. Sooner or later, they would bump into each other. Lynette took a deep breath and knocked at Katherine's door. A few seconds later, the auburn-haired woman turned up.

"Oh, hello Lynette!" she greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Katherine! Could you… do me a favor?" she stammered.

"What is it?" the redhead asked politely.

"It's my kids. I have a meeting tonight and someone has to take care of them. Could you…?"

"Sure, no problem"

Lynette gave her a shaky smile. She had to admit that she was surprised that it had been so easy. She had expected Katherine to slam the door on her face or make some awkward comment, but she had been very kind to her.

"Could you come over around seven, then?" she asked.

"I'll be there" Katherine nodded.

And she did keep her promise. Punctual as usual, it was barely five to seven when Lynette was saying goodbye to her by her front door.

"I'll be back around eleven" she informed her "It might get a bit longer though"

"It's alright. Enjoy the dinner!" Katherine replied.

"Thank you very much!"

A bit more relaxed, the blonde left in her car. She knew her children were in good hands, so it was time for her to stop being the mother and start being the business woman. That is why she did not look back as she drove away.

**To be continued…**


	5. The promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Lynette and Carlos's business dinner was a great success. The hours went by very quickly and, by the end of the night, those potential clients were actual clients. Therefore, both drove very satisfied back to Wisteria Lane. It was about half past eleven when they were saying their goodbyes by Lynette's front yard.

The blonde housewife ran a hand through her hair as she searched for her keys in her purse. For some reason, seconds before she put it in the keyhole, she thought of Katherine. She had been so concentrated the whole evening that she had forgotten that her neighbor would be there. Her heart skipped a beat for a brief instant. She told herself that it was stupid and shook her head, like trying to shake the idea away from her mind, as she pushed the door open.

Katherine, who was sitting on the couch reading, looked up from the book and smiled kindly.

"Hello! How was the dinner?"

"Oh, it was fine" Lynette replied, closing the door behind herself "Did they behave?"

"Sure, they've been really sweet" Katherine closed the book and put it aside "I put them to bed around nine, hope it is ok"

"Yes, that's perfect" and as she opened her purse, she added "How much do I owe you?"

Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Lynette?"

"Well, you've kind of saved my career for tonight, so I'd like to give you something in return. I usually pay Mrs. McCluskey seven dollars an hour, would that be alright?"

"Don't be silly" Katherine chuckled "We're neighbors. And friends. We do this kind of stuff for each other as a favor, we don't expect anything"

"Katherine, I know we're friends and neighbors, but I'd feel better if I gave you something in return" she handed her a note.

Lynette could not realize it herself, but her irrational determination to pay was nothing but an attempt to clean her conscience for something completely different. Deep down, she was still feeling guilty for having avoided and ignored Katherine all those days.

The auburn-haired woman looked at her friend and then to the note she was holding in her hand. Lynette's last words were still echoing in her mind, and that gave her an idea.

"Actually" she said, rejecting the money with a gesture "If you're so interested in returning the favor, there's something you could do for me"

"Tell me"

Katherine hesitated a little before answering.

"Meet me for a drink"

Lynette frowned, surprised by that idea. She tried to appear calm, but deep inside she was feeling rather uneasy. Seemingly, Katherine noticed that, since she chuckled slightly as she spoke.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not asking you out. It's just that last time we had so much fun! And we also said we should meet more often"

The other woman sighed, avoiding any eye contact with her neighbor.

"Katherine, I called you today to take care of my kids. What makes you think I have time for that?"

"I didn't say it has to be tomorrow. We can wait until Karen comes back, or use a time when Tom is home. I know what happens to this kind of promises – we always say 'Oh, yes, we have to do that sometime' and then we never do"

"Why so much interest?"

Katherine sighed and looked down, her lips curled in a smile.

"You know, it's no secret that I've been kind of lonely lately. You all seem to be incredibly busy and I… I could use some company, some _friends_"

"Are you trying to blackmail me emotionally, Mayfair?" Lynette crossed her arms in front of her chest with a grin, playfully.

"Maybe" Katherine laughed "But in any case, at least promise me you'll consider it"

Lynette nodded. She felt a slight shiver when Katherine brushed against her on her way to the door, but she ignored it.

"Oh, and don't worry" Katherine turned briefly before stepping out, a smirk on her lips "Nothing will happen if you don't want it to"

**To be continued…**


	6. Let me think about it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Let me think about it…_

_Let me think about it…_

After giving it some thought, Lynette finally decided to do the right thing. The day after, as she came back from work, she stopped by at Katherine's.

"Oh, hello!" Katherine smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi, I just wanted to give you something that's yours" Lynette said, without beating around the bush, as she handed her an envelope.

The auburn-haired woman looked at the envelope and then at her neighbor, frowning in confusion.

"What's that?" she wanted to know.

"That's what I owe you for taking care of my kids yesterday" Lynette replied.

"I don't need that, I told you" Katherine rejected the money with a movement of her hand.

"You did, but I can't give you what you asked me for"

Katherine sighed.

"Lynette, keep this money to yourself. I'm sure you and your family can do something much better with it than giving it to me"

"It's yours" the blonde insisted "You deserve it for helping me when no-one else was there"

"I don't think it was that big of a deal…"

"It was for me"

Katherine gazed into Lynette's eyes.

"If it was, then why can't you accept my offer?" she wondered.

The other woman remained silent, not knowing what to reply. Seeing that, Katherine let out a sigh and spoke on.

"You don't have to answer" she murmured, looking down.

Blinking back the tears, which for some reason she could not understand were trying to slip out of her hazel eyes, Katherine held the door and started to push it closed. And it was then, just a second before the door closed completely, when a single word stopped her.

"Lunch" Lynette mumbled.

"What?" Katherine asked, sticking her head out a little.

"We could have lunch together tomorrow" the blonde repeated.

"Are you serious?" surprise seemed to cover Katherine's face.

Lynette nodded. She would have sworn that there was a certain spark on Katherine's eyes, and that her face lit up a bit.

"That's great!" the redhead smiled, struggling not to show too much joy.

"See you tomorrow" Lynette confirmed with a nod.

"See you"

On the way back home, Lynette would call herself idiot a thousand times for having let herself be manipulated by such emotional blackmail. Katherine was good at that, after all. Nevertheless, there was a voice at the back of her mind asking her if that was not what she wanted all along.

Time until that moment went by very quickly. Probably too quickly. The morning after was rather busy at work. However, Lynette could not concentrate on anything. Sometimes she just wanted the moment to come so that she soon would get over with it; others she simply wished for the whole world to freeze, so that not a single minute more would go by.

_Don't be stupid. It's just lunch. It's no big deal._

She had to remind herself of that over and over. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was the last one to leave the office, which she did only when she realized that everyone else was gone. Then she drove back to Wisteria Lane to pick Katherine up.

There she was, standing on the corner, wearing a long red jacket. She seemed to have an obsession with that color. In any case, Lynette only looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she got on the car.

"Hello you!" she greeted.

"Hi" Lynette replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"So, where are we going?"

Lynette thought for a second. If she really did not want that lunch to be anything special, she had to choose a place that was not special at all. A restaurant occurred to her. It was not the nicest one in town, which was good, but it was cheap. And the best thing of all – she knew it would be crowded at that time. The less intimate the better.

"I know a nice place…" she said.

Minutes later, she parked the car and got off. Another advantage of the place where she had taken her neighbor was that there was a parking lot in front of it. Katherine followed her, looking around herself.

"I didn't know this place existed" she commented "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's fine"

That was all they spoke from the moment they left the car to the moment they took a seat in the restaurant. The place was small and cozy. Not particularly fancy, yet it had a certain familiar charm. As Lynette had predicted, it was packed, but still not too loud to talk.

Katherine looked from her menu over to Lynette, who seemed very concentrated on finding the right meal. She frowned and sighed as she laid hers on the table.

"I've already decided what I'm having, what about you?" she attempted to start a conversation.

It took the blonde some seconds to reply.

"Oh, I don't know yet" she said without looking at her.

The other woman cast her eyes all over the restaurant, thinking of something to talk about. It was simple and plain that Lynette really did not want to be there with her. She could not understand it; on the other hand, though, she felt pathetic for having insisted so much. Her own attitude reminded her of a desperate schoolgirl chasing after a boy, and that embarrassed her. She began to wish she was not there. The awkward silence was driving her insane.

"So, how was work?" she asked, her elbow resting on the table.

"Busy, as usual" Lynette answered.

"I can imagine. I was quite busy this morning as well. Been compiling some of my recipes to see if we include them in the new cookbook" Katherine explained.

"Sounds interesting"

Lynette's lack of enthusiasm made Katherine stop talking. Before she could find another topic of conversation, she saw the waiter approaching them. At least a distraction, she thought. As he took their orders and removed their menus from the table, Katherine smiled at the thought that now Lynette had one less excuse not to look at her.

The blonde looked at her neighbor only briefly. Now, without the menu in her hand, she had to find something else to focus her attention on. She gazed at the table across theirs, where a young family was eating. They had a little daughter and a baby, who was surprisingly calm. On the other hand, the girl was rather loud, but still appeared to behave.

"They seem happy, don't they?" Katherine's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lynette nodded and, for the first time since they had entered the place, set her eyes on her friend.

"They're a very rare case" she said "Kids aren't usually that nice when you take them out to eat"

"Well, I never had a reason to complain. Dylan was always quite polite"

"You were lucky. Going to a restaurant with mine was always a nightmare"

Katherine smiled a little.

"I understand" she nodded "Controlling one is not that bad, but four…"

"It's quite a dirty job" Lynette finished Katherine's phrase.

"I wouldn't have minded having one or two more though"

"And I wouldn't have minded having one or two less"

Lynette's comment made Katherine's grin broaden. And that vision made her smile a little as well herself. She could not deny that Katherine looked very pretty when she was in a good mood.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the redhead wanted to know.

"Two sisters" Lynette replied.

"Younger?" Katherine guessed.

"Yeah"

"You can tell" Katherine pointed out "You don't look like a spoiled child"

"What about you?" Lynette wanted to know.

"No, I'm an only child"

"But you don't seem that spoiled either" the blonde observed.

"Well, I grew up with my cousins. You know, the typical big Catholic family"

"To be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about. My family was anything but conventional"

"Mine was conventional for the time, but nowadays you wouldn't see anything like that" Katherine commented.

"Do you still see them often?"

The auburn-haired woman shook her head.

"We pretty much lost all contact when I married Wayne" she explained.

"I haven't spoken to my sisters in years either"

"I see" Katherine toyed a little with her glass. Then she looked up back at Lynette and added "God, why are we talking about such depressing topics at lunchtime?"

"I have no idea" Lynette admitted.

"You know what this reminds me of? Those unbelievably awkward first dates when you really don't know what to say and end up talking about the most stupid things ever"

"Oh, I know that!" the mother of four smiled "You feel so silly…"

"Yes! I remember in high school" Katherine laughed "I would check on my watch every five minutes and look forward to the end of the date so I could go back to my girlfriends and have some good fun"

"Yeah, gossiping was much more fun than pretending you're interested in football or any of this crap" Lynette joined in the laughter.

"That is so true!" Katherine exclaimed "But well, what can you expect from boys of that age? Surely not a good conversation"

"It's not like older boys have much more to say…"

The auburn-haired lady let out a giggle after hearing that last comment.

"Have you noticed that we always end up bitching about men?"

"Actually yes" Lynette agreed "Isn't it kind of pathetic?"

"Well, according to most TV shows and magazines for women that's what we're supposed to do whenever we're left alone with no male presence" Katherine joked.

"That proves that people who write this stuff have no idea about real life"

"Of course not!" Lynette chuckled "If life was like on TV, we would all look like supermodels, drive expensive cars and live in spotless houses like yours or Bree's"

Katherine giggled. The conversation they had had some much trouble starting finally was running smoothly. Lynette had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Katherine. For a moment, she remembered those chemotherapy sessions Katherine had taken her to. Although they did not know each other very well at that time, she had always been good company. She might not be as fun as Gabrielle, but she knew about many topics and was a great listener, which was a good way to distract her from the reason why she was there. That was the reason why the sessions with her and the ones with Gabby were definitely her favorites.

Hours later, they paid and drove back to Wisteria Lane, laughing and chatting in good spirits. All of Lynette's initial fears had not only disappeared, but they seemed absolutely irrational. Both women had more in common than they ever thought. Apparently, they have been impressed by the same books and grown up listening to the same music. Who would have even thought that Katherine had started studying Psychology, which was exactly one of the degrees Lynette had considered before choosing advertising?

"I had a very good time" Katherine smiled to Lynette as she parked the car in front of her home.

"Yes, we should do this more often!"

"That's what we always say!" the redhead chuckled.

"Hey, this time I'm serious" Lynette stated "Especially because next time it's your turn to pay"

"Sure!"

Katherine leaned forward to kiss Lynette's cheek goodbye. However, in the last moment, some miscalculation made her peck the blonde's lips. Like a reflex, instead of pulling away, she pressed her mouth against her neighbor's. The latter did not kiss her back, but at the same time she did not break the contact. She merely closed her eyes and let Katherine's lips linger on her own. In the brief instant the kiss lasted, images of the evening they had spent together haunted Lynette's mind. Her memories replayed in her head like it was a film. Then, as Katherine pulled away, her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"See you then" Katherine whispered as she turned away to walk back home.

Lynette waved in response. She stood there motionless for some time, a thousand thoughts running through her brain.

**To be continued… **


	7. Run to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Oh, wow! That's what I call a nice surprise!" Tom exclaimed breathlessly as he rolled over to lie next to his wife in that tiny bed.

Lynette nodded, wiping some sweat away from her forehead with her hand. They were both panting exhausted, but very satisfied after a session of passionate and wild sex.

The truth is that something had been bothering Lynette for days. After that kiss she had been running away from for so long, a sharp, tickling pain in her most private parts had been tormenting her. She knew exactly what it meant, but she had chosen to ignore it or tell herself that there had to be another explanation for her strange arousal.

_You've been alone for over a month. You miss him. That's all._

As the days went by, she had realized that it was impossible to ignore it. It was there whenever she saw a couple on the street or whenever she heard one of the ridiculously frequent sexual innuendos on TV. But even worse – it became stronger whenever the memories of a certain night popped randomly into her head, no matter how hard she had tried to forget them, or when she bumped into a very specific neighbor she absolutely did not want to run into.

Yet Lynette was a reasonable woman. Therefore, she decided to do what any reasonable woman in her situation would do. She asked her boss for a day off. Taking advantage of the fact that both her youngest children were still at school, she drove a long way to pay a visit to her husband on campus. She had calculated everything – Gabrielle, whose nice went to the same school, would pick Parker and Penny up, and she would be back on Wisteria Lane by the early evening.

Her plan had worked perfectly. Not a single thing had gone out of control. As she was lying on that bed next to Tom, she felt proud of herself in the inside. It had been a great idea to relieve her sexual tension with the _right_ person. Some silent minutes went by, during which both of them tried to catch their breath.

"You still haven't told me what made you come here so suddenly" he pointed out.

Lynette ran a hand through her wet hair before replying.

"Nothing. It was just… spontaneous. I hadn't seen you for a month and… well, a woman has her needs too"

Tom chuckled.

"Oh, I see" he ran his finger along her stomach with a smirk "The hormones must be driving you crazy"

Like a reflex, Lynette's eyes became reddish when she heard that reference to her pregnancy. She knew she had done nothing wrong, but she still could not help but feel terribly guilty whenever she thought of her abortion.

"What is it?" he looked into her eyes questioningly.

Making an effort not to cry and to ignore the lump she could feel in her throat, she began her explanation.

"Actually, there's something you should know. I'm – not pregnant anymore"

Tom frowned, unable to understand.

"What do you mean?"

She blinked back the tears, avoiding his gaze. Tom put his strong arm around her, encouraging her to go on.

"I had a miscarriage" she finally said, as a stray tear wetted her face.

After the initial shock, Tom held Lynette's chin in his hand, forcing her to face him.

"When did it happen?" he wanted to know.

"Not long ago" she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked away from him.

"I didn't want to worry you. You're a student now; you have other things to worry about"

"Lynette, you're always much more important to me than my studies or anything else" he said to her seriously, putting one of her blonde locks behind her ear.

She covered her face with her hand, feeling some strange kind of dizziness. A few seconds passed before she talked.

"A part of me was scared that you would be… disappointed in me"

This time, she was not lying. In fact, the reason why she had not told him the truth about how she had lost her babies was exactly that. She knew that he would be very angry if he found out that she had had an abortion.

Tom caressed his wife's cheek and kissed her forehead once more.

"How could I be disappointed in you?" he whispered softly "It wasn't your fault. The most important thing to me is that you're alright. But damn, you should have told me before! You must have been going through hell and you didn't even let me stand by your side"

"No, Tom, I'm fine" she assured him.

"Well, I guess in some way it was for the best. Of course, I'm not at all pleased it happened. Looking on the bright side, now you can focus on your career and on the children we already have. I just wish you had had enough faith in me to tell me before"

Between the tears, Lynette managed to force a smile. She kissed Tom's lips tenderly.

"You're such a wonderful man!"

"Well, I have a wonderful woman" he said as he kissed her back.

However, at the back of Lynette's mind a deep feeling of guilt was starting to take over. And for more than one reason.

**To be continued…**


	8. Pokerface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Can I get with you baby?_

_Blow your mind or whatever you like_

_Think about it_

_You don't have to think no more_

_Baby, just call_

"I can't believe Susan wins again! This must be your night" Gabrielle exclaimed with a smile.

"Wow! If I had known, I would have booked a flight to Vegas" the brunette laughed.

"Be careful" Katherine said as she mixed her cards, without looking at Susan "You know what they say – lucky in games…"

"Well, you know I don't have this problem at all" Susan replied.

"Gossip time!" Bree intervened, afraid of another fight between those two "Am I the only one who thinks Mrs. McCluskey is seeing someone?"

"Yes, she's seeing her sister" Susan said.

"No, I don't mean that" Bree shook her head "She always says she's visiting Roberta, but… am I the only one who thinks she's _really_ seeing someone? As in a man?"

"Now that you mention it" Lynette broke her silence "I'm also kind of suspicious that she's leaving so often lately"

"Ew! Don't make me think about naked old people!" Gabby bit her lip, a little disgusted by that vision.

Lynette, who was sitting next to her, narrowed her eyes.

"Gabby, we're all going to end up like that one day…"

"Yeah, I know that, but I still have time…"

"Your friends don't" the blonde nudged the latina playfully, making her giggle.

"Oh, no, don't say that!" Susan exclaimed "We're still young!"

"I hate to agree with her, but for once she's right" Katherine backed.

"I'd even say we are in the best years of life" Bree commented "Now we can concentrate in our careers or our personal lives without having to worry about small children"

"In other words – in sex with Karl" Gabrielle joked.

"Gabby!" Bree's mouth was hanging open, but she was still laughing with the rest of them.

After the laughter, Bree picked up everyone's cards. It was her turn to deal.

"I warn you, ginger, if you don't give me good cards this time…" Katherine threatened her.

"Are you being possessed by Edie's spirit?"

There was another wave of laughter all around the table as Bree gave each one of them their cards. In fact, what mattered the least in those poker evenings was the game itself. No-one cared who won or lost, as long as they had something interesting to tell. Their chit-chat was interrupted by an unexpected arrival.

"Mum!" Celia pulled at Gabby's sleeve to get her mother's attention "We can't sleep, could you come and tell us a story?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but mummy is busy" Gabrielle replied "Why don't you ask Ana?"

"She's not there…"

"Maybe she's sleeping or she didn't hear you"

"No, she's not there" Celia insisted "Juanita opened her door and the room was empty"

Gabby's face tensed.

"I'll be right back" she excused herself as she stood up and followed the child upstairs.

The rest of the ladies exchanged puzzled looks. They decided to wait for her before resuming the game. Lynette's gaze met Katherine's for a second, but she looked away immediately. Instead, she focused her attention on Susan who sat back and sighed. Bree looked up to her friends from her cards.

"You know what? Karl asked me to move in together"

"No way!" the brunette exclaimed "What did you say?"

"I told him that I think it's still early" the redhead replied "After all, I've only been divorced for a few months. We should still wait"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Lynette agreed "You guys should take it slow and get to know each other a little better"

"I know. That's exactly why I didn't say yes. I like him a lot and well, he spends most of the time in my place anyway, but I don't think we should move too fast. Not to mention that he has a child…"

"Oh, yes, Evan" Susan rolled her eyes "You should definitely get to know the kid a little before you make any moves. He's in one of my classes, and I tell you – he's not an easy child to deal with"

"Well, that's no wonder knowing that his mother walked out on them" Bree sighed.

The little latina came back to the living-room, the expression on her face a mixture of worry and anger.

"Girls, this is gonna take a while" she announced "I think we should leave the poker for a different day"

"Everything alright?" Susan wanted to know.

"Yes, don't worry. I just have to drag a teenager out of a certain party I expressly told her not to go to"

The four housewives looked at each other. Katherine was the first one to speak.

"We could go on in my place if you still feel like playing. The night is young"

"I think I'm going home" Susan said immediately "I'm a little bit tired, so it'll be better for me to get some sleep"

"What about you guys?" Katherine gazed at Bree and Lynette.

"Yeah, why not?" Bree smiled.

Feeling their eyes on her, Lynette nodded.

"Let's go"

"Have fun!" Gabby said "I'll give you a ring if I make it on time"

So the party was moved to Katherine's place. After saying goodnight to Susan and wishing Gabrielle good luck to find her rebellious niece, all three women engaged in a new poker game, drinks and gossip included.

"Poor Gabby!" Bree shook her head "That niece of hers is a punishment!"

"She's not that terrible" the blonde contradicted "She's just a teenager. One of them is not that bad – I had to deal with two of them, so I know what I'm talking about. If I had got a dime whenever I had to drag someone out of a party…"

Katherine shrugged as she laid her cards on the table.

"I never had that problem"

"Girls are usually a bit easier to deal with" Lynette commented.

"Hah! If only! I would have gladly traded one of your boys for Danielle" Bree said with a little bitterness.

"Now _that_ was a complicated girl…"

The conversation went on, slowly moving on to other topics. It was not that bad with only three people, Lynette thought to herself. Although it is usually said that the more the merrier, she was enjoying their time. And it was a little quieter and less loud than when Susan and Gabby were also around.

Bree's mobile phone interrupted them this time. The redhead took the phone to her ear, surprised to receive a call so late in the evening. Her two other friends stared at her in curiosity as she answered.

"Yes?" she said, worried that something bad had happened "Oh, Karl! What is it?" after a pause, her face lit up "Oh! That's very sweet! I'll be right there"

Bree hang up, Lynette and Katherine questioning her with their eyes. She smiled to them as she explained:

"It's Karl. He's been working late and felt like visiting me, so he's waiting for me by the door. I'm sorry, but I have to leave"

"No problem, hon. Have fun!" Katherine said.

"See you tomorrow then, ladies!" she waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

That left Katherine and Lynette alone. The auburn-haired chef gazed to her only guest across the table, her cards still in her hands.

"Do you still want to play? It's not the same with only two people"

"You're right, it's not that fun" Lynette replied.

"And I guess your kids will be waiting for you at home…"

"Actually, Parker has gone on a class trip and Penny has a sleepover"

"Oh!" Katherine seemed surprised "In that case… would you feel like having a drink?"

The blonde nodded. A voice at the back of her mind was telling her to leave, but for some reason she could not bring herself to. Or rather she did not want to. She helped Katherine tidy up the table. The other woman walked into the kitchen to fix them both a drink and joined Lynette on the couch a few minutes later, two glasses of vodka with orange in her hands.

"Thanks" Lynette whispered as she took one of them and had a sip.

"Hope you like vodka" Katherine smiled "I don't like it pure, but it makes a good combination with orange juice or lemonade"

"It's good" Lynette confirmed.

Both stayed silent for a while, looking at each other without knowing what to say. Katherine sighed and moved her eyes to the floor.

"So you're alone at home tonight…"

"Yeah"

"No wonder you don't feel like going back at all" Katherine toyed with her glass a little "It's also pretty lonely in here"

A chuckle came out of Lynette's mouth. That made Katherine look back up at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You're so obvious"

The auburn-haired woman shook her head.

"I don't get you"

"Come on, Katherine. That's a very lame way of hitting on me" Lynette said bluntly.

"I wasn't hitting on you" Katherine chuckled.

"Whatever" the blonde took the glass to her lips.

Katherine watched her, her lips slightly curled in a smirk. A thousand ideas were running through her head. She ran a hand through her auburn locks, as though chasing all those thoughts away.

"Look, Lynette" she finally spoke "After what happened that night, you made it totally clear that you didn't want to talk about it anymore. I respect that. I'm not the kind of woman who obsesses over other people and chases after them like a desperate teenager"

"Sure, and that's exactly why you insisted so much on meeting again"

"I just want us to be friends. I could use some friends at the moment" Katherine said seriously "Besides, we had such a fun time together… I thought we could do it again sometime"

"Yes, that's true, we had fun together. But friends don't kiss each other on the lips" Lynette pointed out.

Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked down to her glass again.

"That was just a little accident. At first, in any case. Then I just thought that if I was going to make a mistake, it was better to do it the right way" Katherine looked at Lynette out of the corner of her eye "And I don't recall you pulling away"

There it was again. The blonde felt her cheeks coloring. She hoped there was not enough light for her neighbor to realize it. Katherine was staring at her, her eyebrows high, waiting for an answer.

"I… I don't… I didn't…" for one of a very few occasions in her life, Lynette could not find any words.

"What?"

Lynette took a deep breath. For some reason she did not understand, her heart was beating really fast. And as she felt Katherine sliding closer to her on the couch, it felt like it was going to explode. The mother of four swallowed, trying to put her thoughts into order.

"I don't know why I didn't pull away" she finally admitted in a weak voice.

Katherine's free hand, which was resting on the sofa next to Lynette's knee, travelled from there up her thigh, her stomach and her chest, until it rested on the side of her neck. The blonde's eyes followed it. Her conscience was telling her it was time to escape, but something was keeping her there, motionless. The auburn-haired woman caressed Lynette's cheek, leaning forward slightly until her mouth met her neighbor's.

She parted Lynette's lips with her own in a shallow, yet sensual kiss. The blonde closed her eyes and played along in the first place, but broke the contact after a few seconds.

"No" she whispered "No, I can't… I can't do this"

"Yes, you can" she felt Katherine's warm breath against her mouth, getting closer "You've done it before"

Their lips brushed slowly against each other before Lynette moved away once more.

"But it's wrong" she whispered "I shouldn't-"

"Something that feels so right can't be wrong" Katherine interrupted her softly, her lips searching for Lynette's.

Once again, their mouths met. This time, the kiss became much deeper as Katherine put her hand on the back of Lynette's neck, pulling her closer. Her tongue parted the blonde's lips and slid slowly into her tongue. The other woman welcomed this intrusion with a weak moan. Without opening her eyes, Lynette left her glass of vodka with orange on the small table next to the couch and run her fingers gently along Katherine's cheek.

"You do feel good" the blonde said, her eyes fluttering open after the long kiss.

**To be continued…**


	9. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

A smiled appeared on Katherine's face. Yet she did not reply. Instead, she imitated her friend's earlier gesture. Lynette's eyes closed as she felt Katherine's delicate touch against her face. The redhead's hand moved down, sliding carefully through the collar of Lynette's shirt, caressing the bare skin underneath. She leaned closer to her, reaching out to leave her glass on the table and placing her lips on the other woman's neck. She began by pecking it shyly, then sucking on it and letting the tip of her tongue trace circles occasionally.

Lynette moaned, enjoying the attention. For a moment, the only thing she could think of was how wonderful it all felt and how much she had longed for it. Her hand massaged the back of Katherine's head softly, toying with her auburn locks. This distracted the other woman's attention, who stopped what she was doing for a second to let out a soft moan.

It was at that moment when Lynette opened her eyes. She cupped Katherine's face and kissed her passionately once more. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, Katherine slide closer to her until she was sitting on the other's lap. Instinctively, Lynette wrapped an arm around her friend's slender waist. Katherine smirked and removed her hands from her neighbor's neck to start unbuttoning her blouse. Lynette observed her while she did so, and once she had finished, she slid the shirt back off her shoulders, leaving her only wearing a bra. Curious, Katherine's hands run up and down Lynette's torso, caressing every inch of naked skin they found.

Lynette let her back hit the couch, pulling Katherine on top of herself. She pulled at Katherine's black jumper, slipping it over her head. It messed her hair a little, but that did not make her look less beautiful. In fact, it gave her a wild charm. Now both women were lying on top of one another on the couch, facing each other, their upper bodies almost naked. Katherine ran her finger nails softly over Lynette's chest and then began planting kisses all over her stomach. She stopped at the bellybutton, which she tickled with her tongue. The blonde reacted to that by arching her back and letting out small gasps.

Suddenly they were both naked in Katherine's bed, like they had nights before. Lynette was sitting, facing her friend. Katherine had the blonde's leg on her shoulder. She ran her nails gently along the other woman's thigh until she reached the knee. Then she replaced the nails by her lips and began filling her calf with kisses. A shiver of pleasure shook Lynette's body as Katherine's tongue played with her ankle. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt! Letting her head tilt back, she sensed the auburn-haired woman sucking on her ankle. Her eyes opened again when Katherine kissed her way from her foot to her core. Seeing the lustful, yet tender expression on Katherine's face turned her on.

Letting out a gasp, Lynette took a dive on the bed as she felt the contact between Katherine's tongue and her own clitoris. That tickling sensation spiraled its way up to her head, washing all over her body. She arched her back and moaned, wishing it never ended.

With her head between her lover's thighs, Katherine let her eyes flutter open, still licking the other one's core, tasting her. She liked how she tasted. The redhead reached out slowly until she squeezed Lynette's breast softly. She combined both movements for a while, listening to the blonde's breath, which showed her how much she was enjoying it. Hearing every moan of hers made the burning sensation between her own legs more intense.

It was not too long until a sound coming from Lynette's throat announced that she had just climaxed. The blonde sat up, wiping some sweat away from her brow. Just as they locked eyes, words were unnecessary for Katherine to know what to do. She raised her head and crawled over, helping herself with her hands until both women were at the same level. For a brief instant, they looked each other in the eyes. Then Lynette pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lynette loved the way Katherine kissed her. It was completely different from Tom. She could not find words to describe all the little nuances in Katherine's kisses. The touch of her neighbor's lips had something innocent at first. It was a shy contact, mouths brushing together superficially. Then the pressure increased slowly, pressing against her, telling her that she needed more. And then her tongue would beg for access, tracing the contour of both her lips to then explore the inside.

Rolling over without breaking the kiss, the mother of four turned the tides. Now it was her who was lying on top of Katherine, taking control. She did not feel compelled to return the favor – she _needed_ to do it. Lust guided her hand as it caressed from the back of her lover's neck to her bosom. Those perfect breasts, which made her jealous, had been haunting her dreams night after night since their first encounter, and she was thrilled to touch them again. She massaged them for a while, enjoying the sight of Katherine's naked body.

At that moment, it hit her that, days before, as she had paid Tom that little visit, there had been something missing. She had looked down at him as he was thrusting into her and noticed that, as much as she liked his muscular body, amazingly taken care of for his age, she yearned for the feminine figure. Of course, back then, she had just shaken the thought away from her head. But now there was nothing to crave for. She loved what she saw – and she was allowed to!

Biting the sides of her friend's body tenderly, she touched the entrance of her vagina with her fingertip. The wetness she sensed was enough to make her want to fulfill Katherine's wishes. The auburn-haired woman welcomed it; she was just about to start begging her to relief the pain she was feeling in her core. The blonde tangled her fingers with the other woman's pubic hair before finally slipping her index finger into her. A small scream came out of Katherine's mouth. Lynette took it as an invitation to go on.

She started thrusting gently for a while, satisfied to feel the response of Katherine's pelvic muscles. Then she licked her thumb and explored Katherine's labia until she found the center of her pleasure. A loud gasp indicated her that she was on the right track. Without leaving the inside unattended, she rubbed her lover's clitoris with her thumb, causing the juices to flow even more and the muscles to clasp around her finger more strongly.

As a result, Katherine's legs tensed and the sounds she was making became louder and louder. For a moment, Lynette was worried that she was going to break into a million pieces. Feeling that she was getting closer, she increased the speed of both fingers, the pants turning into screams, until her whole body started shivering.

Katherine sat up, grabbing Lynette's wrist as she had done the time before. Still trembling, she took her lover's index finger into her mouth and licked her own juices off sensually. The blonde smiled. Her friend was speechless; instead of saying a word, she pulled her into a strong embrace. Lynette traced circles on the other woman's back with her fingers. Her skin was cold, so she pulled the bed covers over them. As she put her arms around her to warm her up, Katherine turned to face her and kissed her lips.

"Please, stay here with me tonight" she said in a barely audible voice.

Lynette nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered.

And she did keep her promise. For the whole night, she forgot any feelings of guilt or what anyone else could be thinking about them. She was truly comfortable lying there next to her friend and lover, caressing her reddish locks.

**To be continued… **


	10. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters. I do not own the song I named this fanfiction after either or its lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen. Lynette slid one of the mugs to Gabrielle across the table and took the other one to her lips. The latina ran a hand through her dark hair and continued her narration.

"So then, when Carlos arrived, I told him what had happened – and he just didn't seem to give a damn!" she sighed harshly "He's always defending Ana. If she comes back late, it wasn't that late anyway! If she hasn't done her chores, well, it's just one day! Now I understand how you felt whenever Tom defended Porter and Preston"

Unfortunately for her, her friend was not completely listening. Her mind was elsewhere; and more precisely, it was stuck a few hours back. It is true what they say about everything looking different in daylight, and she had just begun to understand that phrase. Unlike the night before, Lynette could not stop thinking about how much of a mistake she had made. And the worst thing was not the mistake itself, but the fact that she had repeated it.

"Lynette?" Gabby nudged her "Bitching is not fun if you're not listening, I might as well talk to the wall then!"

Like a reflex, the blonde turned her head to her friend, not yet completely back in the real world.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

Gabby raised an eyebrow. Lynette was usually a good listener, so there had to be something weird going on.

"Are you alright?"

The mother of four finally snapped back from her musings and nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure. Why shouldn't I?"

"You seem absent" Gabrielle replied "Like there was something bothering you"

"No, I'm perfectly fine" she lied, having one more sip of coffee.

The brunette rolled her eyes and fixed her brown eyes on her friend, studying her face. Not for nothing were they best friends; she could read her like an open book.

"God, it must be something really big!" she exclaimed.

"No, Gabby, seriously. I'm fine" Lynette insisted.

The smaller woman pouted a little and took her friend's hand.

"Come on, Lynette" she said softly "You know you can tell me anything"

"I know. But it's something very silly. It was you who was supposed to let it all out"

"Well, it doesn't help me much if you're not even listening" Gabrielle pointed out in a singing tone.

"Touché"

Gabby put her mug aside and rested her elbow on the table, staring at Lynette. The blonde still had her head in the clouds, so it took her some time to realize that her friend was waiting for an answer.

"What?" she asked.

The latina chuckled.

"Gosh, Lynette! There must be something huge going on in that head of yours. I had never seen you so… miles away"

Lynette rubbed her forehead. She knew there was no use in trying to lie to her friend. If only she knew how to begin.

"Yesterday night, after the poker evening… something happened"

"Something bad?"

"No… well, yes. I… I had sex-"

"Another naughty visit to Tom in the dorm?" Gabrielle giggled.

The other woman shook her head.

"See, that's exactly the problem – it wasn't with Tom"

Surprise was written all over the little latina's face. However, she did not seem shocked or judgmental, but worried.

"Oh. I didn't expect that" she admitted "Who was it, then?"

"I can't tell you"

"I see. Did you guys go out after the game or something?" Gabby wondered.

Lynette stopped to think for a moment. Should she really tell Gabrielle about her little story with Katherine? No, that would not be a good idea. On the other hand, saying that they did not go out would already implied that it had to be with one of the girls… Therefore, she chose the other option.

"Yes" she lied.

"Hmm, I know how you must be feeling. Doing it with some random guy you meet at a disco is never a good idea"

"Well, he wasn't completely that unknown" she let out.

"Oh" Gabrielle did her best to hide her curiosity "And… was it too bad?"

Lynette bit her lip. She knew she would regret it, but that was something she desperately needed to get off her chest.

"Actually, it was the best sex I've ever had in my life"

Her friend almost choked on the coffee she was drinking.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

The blonde nodded, feeling awkward. Once again, she felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm so horrible! I feel like a slut"

"No, sweetie, you're not!" Gabrielle gave Lynette's hand a gentle squeeze "I kind of understand it – Tom is not here, you're feeling lonely… And well, as long as it's just once…"

As soon as she heard that, Lynette felt her cheeks becoming red. She was not that good at lying, let alone to her best friend. Gabby, of course, noticed that immediately and gasped.

"It's been more than once?"

"In fact, this is the second night we've spent together" she did not dare to mention that they actually had had sex four times "But it was only sex"

Right after adding that, she realized that that made everything sound even worse. The mother of four buried her face in her hands, feeling terribly embarrassed. Gabby rubbed her back with her small hand.

"It's ok, Lynette. We all make mistakes some time. And well, if it's only sex, then it's not too bad. Every woman needs to experiment around from time to time. But was it really so much better than with Tom?"

Biting her lip again, the blonde gave a nod. She felt awful, not only for what she had done, but just for saying those things about Tom. No, she definitely could not understand herself. Lynette loved her husband, she always had. They had never had any kind of problems and he had always been a great lover. Therefore, she just could not comprehend what was going on inside her own head.

"Wow!" was all the younger woman could utter "That's quite big for someone who's been married to the same man for sixteen years…"

"I know. I never thought I'd do something like that"

"No-one did" Gabrielle admitted "How did it happen?"

Lynette sighed.

"The first time was when we all went out together weeks ago. We talked for a while and connected pretty well. Then we danced and drank… and we ended up… well" she did not even dare to finish the phrase "And yesterday it was pretty much the same, except for the dancing part"

"Aha, there you have it!" Gabby exclaimed "Both situations have something very important in common – alcohol! I'm sure you wouldn't have done it being completely sober. We all do stupid things when we drink too much"

That gave Lynette a little bit of hope. She had not thought about it; could Gabby be right?

"Yes, that's true" she lit up a little "Why didn't it occur to me?"

"You see?" Gabrielle smiled "I know you very well; you have a lot of self control. You wouldn't do this kind of stuff unless there was something really wrong" she drank the remains of her coffee "And now tell me – who was it?"

"Actually, I'd rather not talk about it"

"It's alright. Whoever it was, I'm sure alcohol was the key. Tom seems to be a really caring guy, and you always say nice things about him. I don't think any other guy can be so much better than him. It's just the excitement of being a bad girl – and you're probably idealizing him because of the alcohol"

Lynette responded with a shaky smile. Any other guy… if she knew! In any case, she was sure that her friend had a point. She was _not_ attracted to women. The two nights she had spent with Katherine were just isolated incidents. Gabrielle's explanation, simple as it was, could not be more right.

"Who knew you were such a great psychologist!" she joked.

Gabby giggled.

"People underestimate me" she grinned.

**To be continued…**


End file.
